Wonderwall
by I.Am.Tobi
Summary: Roxas was brought up terribly religious and homophobic. When a new guy moves into the small neighborhood of Twilight Town, Roxas is forced to challenge his beliefs and what he thinks he knows about his family. AkuRoku, SoRiku.


Summary: Roxas was brought up terribly religious and homophobic. When a new guy moves into the small neighborhood of Twilight Town, Roxas is forced to challenge his beliefs and what he thinks he knows about his family. AkuRoku, SoRiku.

Song: Wonderwall by Oasis

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

_I'm so glad  
You died for me  
I'm so glad  
You shed your blood for me  
I'm so glad  
You rose for me  
Sweet Jesus-Jesus  
Sweet Jesus—Jesus_

Roxas Alexandre took his seat in the front pew of Twilight Catholic Church as they finished up the hymn he'd sung so many times before. It was a warm summer morning in Twilight Town and Roxas was simply happy to be spending it with his family.

Twilight Town is incredibly small with a population of only a little over a thousand. There was one main road; along that road were all the stores that the citizens would need. There were grocery stores, clothes stores, butchers, and furniture stores. That meant that nobody in the town ever had to leave and there wasn't much to attract other people to it. But the people who lived there were content with their simple lives.

Roxas glanced over to look at the pew next to his. His eyes met with Namine Saline's baby blues. She was the daughter of a carpenter and a teacher and clearly the most beautiful girl in town. She was 16, the same age as Roxas. In school, she was one of the brightest students and outside of school she volunteered with the local children. She was wearing a baby blue dress that went down to her knees and matched her eyes perfectly. When she noticed Roxas she smiled softly and looked away while tucking her light blonde hair behind her ear.

Roxas smiled and sat through the rest of the service thinking about her.

While Roxas' family was on their way home from church they passed a house with a moving truck outside of it.

Roxas' mother glanced over to her husband. "Cloud, do you see that?"

Cloud looked out of the window and his eyes widened slightly at the sight of people moving boxes in and out of the house. "Wow. Never expected to see a moving truck in Twilight Town." He laughed to himself and continued to drive.

"Why would people be moving here, though," Roxas' mother said suspiciously as she turned a little to see the house.

His father smiled, "Aerith, I'm sure it's no big deal."

Roxas tuned them out and turned around in his just in time to see a red-haired boy stepping into the house. From what Roxas could see, he was smoking a cigarette and directing the movers that were carrying the boxes.

"Roxas," he heard his mother snap, "turn around in your seat."

He obeyed and leaned his head on the window until they reached their house.

He went up to his room to read his daily devotional while his mother cooked lunch down in the kitchen. After reading, he laid in his bed and thought about the new people that were moving in. He was pretty excited considering he didn't get to see many new faces. His entire family grew up and still lived here. He was lost in his thoughts until his mother called him down for lunch.

He smelled a familiar and delicious smell. "Mom, you're baking a pie?"

She smiled pleasantly and set his plate of food on the table, "For the new neighbors of course."

He smirked and took a seat at the table, "Mind giving a piece to your absolute favorite son?"

His mom shook her head and smiled, "Come on, Roxas, gluttony is a sin. But one piece isn't going to hurt."

She cut him a piece of the pie and set it down next to his plate on the table.

As he was eating, his father came in with his Bible in hand. Roxas knew that in a few hours the house would be filled with neighbors for his father's Bible Study. One of those neighbors included Namine's parents, so she would be here too. Roxas couldn't help but be excited over that.

"Hey, Rox," his father, Cloud called, "one day you'll be leading these discussions." He smiled and patted Roxas on the shoulder as he got a plate and sat down."This week I plan on talking about obedience to the Gospel. You hear that, Roxas, you better be obedient."

Aerith smiled, "You know Roxas is the best behaved and smartest boy in town, honey. He's the best son anyone could ask for.

As she said that, Roxas noticed that there was a hint of sadness on her face. When she saw that Roxas was looking at her, she quickly smiled.

"When you're done eating would you do me a huge favor and take this pie to the new neighbor?" his mother asked him.

"Sure," he smiled at her.

His mother wrapped the pie and handed it to Roxas when she noticed that he was finished. She thanked him for taking it over as he was leaving.

Once outside, he noticed specific blonde hair and a blue dress that was walking a few doors down. He jogged a little to catch up with her.

"Hey Namine, how are you," he smiled as he finally reached her side.

She smiled and glanced over at him, "Oh, hello Roxas, I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great," he said a little too excitedly, "where you headed?"

"I'm taking a walk down to Kairi's. She has a new game that she wants to show me. You know how she loves videogames."

Roxas thought about the petite redheaded girl. She was known as sort of an outcast in the community because of her love of videogames and her dislike of attending the local Youth Group. That didn't seem to deter Namine, they had been best friends ever since they met in kindergarten.

"Well," Namine said as they reached Kairi's house, "it was nice talking to you."

Roxas smiled and waved and then continued on his way to the new family's house.

He noticed it after a few more minutes because the moving truck was still outside. Nobody was inside of it or even moving boxes from it.

As he was approaching the door it flung open and a redhaired boy stumbled out.

"What do you need?" He said and Roxas noticed that he striking green eyes.

"P-pie?"

Okay that's the end of chapter one :]

I was inspired by a religious boy in my class to write this. Except Roxas is WAY nicer (and has sexy parents) lol.

The next chapter will be up soon! Trust me, this is going to be good so please please please give it a chance THANK YOU

.Tobi


End file.
